A variety of devices have been proposed in the past for picking up and disposing of animal waste. Some of such devices have been as simple as a small shovel or scoop, and some have been very elaborate and sophisticated devices. All of such prior devices have exhibited various disadvantages and limitations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,0042,269 describes a portable toilet for pets and it includes a container having both a hinged top and a hinged bottom. Control buttons below the handle grip are connected with wires to enable the top or the bottom to move to an open position against the action of a spring. Inside the container is a filter or bag for catching the animal droppings. This is a relatively cumbersome device to use and would be more expensive than many people would desire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,132 also describes a portable canine commode or toilet having an open top and, optionally, open bottom which are each individually closed with hinged covers. A bag can be included in the container which is open at the top end to catch dog droppings. This complicated device appears to be limited to collecting droppings directly under a dog, and it does not appear to be useful for picking up dog waste from the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,907 describes a device for collecting animal waste which includes a compartmented container with openings on opposite ends thereof. A hinged door separates two compartments in the container. Opening of the doors to the opposite ends of the container is controlled with separate levers. A bag or disposable receptacle can be inserted into the second compartment for receiving the waste. This device is also more complicated than necessary and would be difficult to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,566 describes a dog waste collector which includes a container with a scraper on one end which is controlled by a lever on the handle. This device appears to be difficult to clean and has several moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3, 994,522 describes a bailing device which is a container having a check valve in the bottom which allows water to flow into the container when the container is moved downwardly. The valve closes when the container is raised upwardly. There is no description of the use of such device for collecting animal waste.